Finger and fingertip protectors have been in use for decades and have been constructed from various materials, some of which afford a degree of protection from external sources. However, most protective devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,449, are bulky, cumbersome, and limit the range of hand motion. Other fingertip protection devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,396 are comprised of several individual pieces which are easily lost, thereby rendering the unit as a whole useless. Further, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,396 is to be used alone and not in concert with a glove. Other devices, such as the protector device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,747, may provide various protection for the thumb and fingers, but are not sturdy enough to protect a fingernail from breaking or debris contamination. A need still exists for a sturdy, flexible, unitary fingertip protector device.